Tomato Kiss
by dearharuki
Summary: That tomato-thief is going to pay, I assure you. -SkyexClaire-


**TOMATOKiSS*  
**_skyexclaire;_

**AN:** Extremely random. Hinted sexual themes. Hinted KaixClaire & GrayxClaire. The main SkyexClaire parts aren't until the end.

* * *

This weather was annoying me! I honestly love summer, really I do, but the heat is just unbearable. And guess who has to cope with it by doing farm work instead of kicking off at the beach like every sane person on their mind would? Well, you're looking at her. But, instead of doing farm work, I was at a loss of words when I stared at my farm lands.

As badly as I'd love to pull an Rock, aka ignore all of my responsibilities and carry on having fun and enjoying my summer, I got a job to do especially since it's rather important. Farming doesn't seem all that important in the city life, but believe me it's like you're the Queen of the world if you're an farmer in a simple country-life town. Everyone depends on you for food, drinks, supplies, and you have no choice but to cope with the burden on your shoulders. You have no choice but to be that hero and angel everyone thinks you are, even if it's just a symbol of appreciation.

I'd love to say that I'm a pure saint and do this job for the sake of having everyone happy and in tip-top shape, but I'd be a liar if I said that. I confess, I mainly love this job for the money. How fun or annoying it can be is a close second, since while I love my crops and animals dearly there's times where I simply wish to tear my hair into pieces and destroy everything in my path. But, you know me, I clearly have the best temper control in the world if nothing's in ruins yet. Besides my watering bin. And let's not forget my crop field...

I recently learned that someone's been stealing my tomatoes from my Tomato Crop Field, and to say that I'm pissed is surely a understatement. In an attempt to control my frustration, I destroyed the plants that simply weren't sprouting, and made a hole in my watering bin to make all the leftover water leak out. I know I've got to fix them later, but I honestly do not care about the conditions they're in currently. What I care about more then that is why in the hell did someone want to steal /MY/ tomatoes?! I mean, I know I'm a goddess when it comes to growing crops and all, modesty pushed away for a second, but I do get aggravated when people have the nerve to steal from the same female farmer who can ruin their life with a simple snap of her fingers.

Normally I wouldn't be this pissed off, this annoyed at whatever happened at my field, but the fact that they got my **TOMATOES** of all things pissed me off. Tomatoes are my favorite fruit! They sell well! And I REALLY wanted to make some dip off of them once they finished growing and sell the rest in order to afford a better TV! But noooo, someone thought it would be funny to pull a prank on the blonde farmer who is just oh-so-fun to ruin her life step by step. Honestly, I was tempted to include a high tax-price in punishment for this deed, but I knew better than to blame the entire town and make them suffer for a single persons doing.

As much as I didn't want to, I have to play detective for a second. I probably destroyed any signs of clues that the culprit left with my destroying craze, so any chance of getting this solved the easy way was out of my door-step. I really wish I thought before I do my actions, but it was too late to be annoyed at myself for being an idiot.

Nonetheless, judging by the footsteps that the mud imprinted and comparing them to my own, they were much bigger then my shoe size. Probably bigger by two inches, so roughly someone that's nine inches decided that it'd be fun being a thief. Mainly, any female who'd do this was out of the picture. As embarrassing as it is, I just found out recently that I have the biggest feet when it came to females! I mean, what's wrong with having big feet...?! But apparently all the females thought it was funny and something to laugh at me about, and even that old kind lady Nina! I'd expect more from her, but pity on her soul and resting place. Her husband was devastated when she passed away, and I feel pity for him.

But, as much as I wanted to feel pity for him right now, I had a culprit to catch and the last thing I needed was for my thoughts to absorb my mind. I tried thinking of males who'd probably do this to me, and came up with a list. Yes, I wrote the names down and labeled them to my liking, but can you really blame me?! If I wanted to play detective, I want to be a COOL detective. Since I don't have any of that neat gear, a clipboard with my list of suspects would do nicely.

**_TOMATO-THIEF SUSPECTS:_**

**1. Rock** - He just LOVES kidding around with me! He MUST of done this to mess around with my head while giving them to Ruby in the process while having this insane, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA CLAIRE!" laugh added to the mix. He's EVIL I tell you! And I bet since he was too lazy to buy some tomatoes, he decided it'd be easier to steal them instead, never mind morals! That little... he's going to wish he could run and cry to his mommy, but when I'm done with him he'll only be able to CRAWL... *He loves pranks, so this is likely. Watch out for him*

**2. Gustafa** - He's... creepy. REALLY creepy. Is he like a hippie or something? Because that hat is just the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life! And let's not forget his outfit... it's waaay too weird to be normal! He must be a secretly insane tree-hugger while thinking it's best to have tomatoes be in his hands rather than mine. He also likes tomatoes the last time I checked. Or was that Nami? AHA! He wanted to steal my tomatoes and give them to Nami to woo her heart and propose to her while it's raining tomatoes! Gosh am I a genius or what?! *Then again, he's nice... check on him just in case, the nice ones are the evilest*

**3. Murphy...? Murray...?** - All I know is that this guys the hobo, and I don't even remember his name! I find him creepy too.. I mean he named his... fly.. things! Is that even normal?! I think not! Nonetheless, since he's a hobo and homeless and gets no food the chances of stealing my tomatoes can be critically possible. Thinking about it, I'd feel pity for the poor man if he DIDN'T. STEAL. MY. TOMATOES. Geez, and I was thinking of giving him free food, and this is how he pays me! *Watch out for him*

**4. Creepy scientist guy **- I'm not even going to bother remembering this guys name. All I know is that he's creepy, a scientist, and has an obsession with mermaids and keeps one in his basement. I'm not sure what he does with her, and I feel sorry for the mermaid, but I /do/ know he loves to experiment! And he'd be more then happy to use my poor, innocent tomatoes to accomplish this! If he mutates them I swear I will mutate his body with my fist... *Would probably do it, watch out for him*

**5. Kai** - Okay, he's HOT. Good-looking. And pretty much has the worst fast-food place in the history of ever. His food is great, but he has his business at a FOOD STAND of all places! Then again he's at the beach, so that's not so bad, but I doubt he has refrigeration! And since he just loves using summer ingredients, he decided to steal my tomatoes! Hmph! *Might do it, but if rewarded with kiss I'll forgive him-- forget it Claire forget it he may be a sex god but forget it he's not worth it Skyes would be thoug--- AAAARRRGGGHHH*

**6. Skye **- A thief. A pretty boy. A GOOD looking thief pretty boy who loves messing with my head and stealing my beloved apples. He'd probably feel like stealing my tomatoes since he's stupid and think they're apples that grow from the ground rather than trees and eat my poor sweet tomatoes and then laugh at my face t-that MEANIE! OH THAT'S IT SKYE YOU'RE GOING DOWNNNNNN! *LOOK HIM UP*

...Okay, for Skye I noticed how ugly my handwriting was but you can't blame me! He probably did do it, but the chances of finding him out in broad daylight was very slim so I should check on him last, as sad as it is to say. He probably could actually be innocent in this... HAH! Innocent!? That's just funny. Good job Claire, you're such an kidder.

Nonetheless, this was a perfect time to procrastinate on work and pay a visit to Rock at the beach. If I was lucky, I could also catch Kai with his stand open and ask him if he knew anything, too. Then ask for some free samples. Then ask how could he almost as hot as Sk-- ... don't even finish that thought, Claire.

As I was walking to the beach, I managed to pass by Gustafa. He smiled at me with those creepy creepy sunglasses and I smiled nervously in return, confident to avoid having conversation with him before realizing that I had a job to do.

"Um, Gustafa! You like tomatoes right?" That was a stupid question to ask since I'm sure I asked him the same question last week, but I kept my mouth shut and ignored the way he looked at me with a confused expression, probably thinking the same thing.

"Um... yes, Claire. I remember telling you that last week while expressing myself through a lovely nature son---"

"Yes, yes." I cut him off. If he went into the topics of songs, then he'd want to sing me one and as beautiful as his angelic voice and godly guitar-playing was, I was in no mood to pretend I loved his music and was in no mood to listen to his hippie lyrics. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against his type, but at a time like this all I really wanted was my tomatoes back. "Say, I have a question..."

Being the nice guy he was, he didn't point out that I was being rude and cut him off, but just went along with it, "What is it, Claire? You can tell me anything just as like the wind sh---"

"Have you been craving for tomatoes?" I cut him off again, not in the mood for one of his pretty impressive yet totally meaningless metaphors. His lips twitched in confusion as he stared down at me, probably wondering why I was discussing about tomatoes out of all things. "I don't believe I have... but I remember expressing how lovely Nami's hair was, as red as a toma----"

"Okay." I cut in again, while reminding myself that I needed to question Nami about this. That was just so romantic! Then again, I was in no mood for that either, "Where did you get this tomato?"

He seemed like he was pondering over that, the way his face twisted into one of concentration until he brightened almost immediately, "I believe I got them from Marlin! I was passing by their farm earlier, and they were generous enough to hand out some free tomatoes. Shiny red things that they were."

My eye twitched. Of course I knew that I had competition when it came to vegetables and junk, but FREE TOMATOES?! SERIOUSLY?! Maybe I should add Marlin to my list of suspects... I mean, lord knows that he wouldn't tear down the opportunity to steal them! Nonetheless, I figured that Gustafa was innocent judging by where he got his source, and I felt bad for thinking he had anything to do with my condition in the first place. Then again, he was weird so you can't blame me. However, he did owe an apology...

So I smiled, "Thanks Gustafa. Sorry about seeming so... rushed. Someone stole from my tomato garden and I'm trying to find the source."

Judging by the way his mouth hanged open, he was taken aback by surprise, "A thief? Have you looked for any clues around your farm?" I was about to tell him I ruined any clues that was available but decided to let that fact slide, "Unfortunately, there was none to be found. Anyway, I must get going and beat up Rock.. later!"

Then I ran off and gave my signature wave towards him, running to the beach while not bothering to see if he replied to my farewell or not. While I was running, I took a look at my clipboard.

**Gustafa _RESULTS_: **Seems innocent, also gave me a new suspect named **MARLIN**.

**7. Marlin** - Not a very healthy man, so probably doesn't do as much farm work as he should. Very quiet, so he MUST be hiding something! Said to be giving out free tomatoes, and knowing that Vesta NEVER gave out free tomatoes something MUST be up! *Check up on him later on today*

As I finally reached the beach, I was surprised to find no signs of Rock. Was he actually doing something productive for once in his life? The probability seemed very unlikely, so I doubted that he was actually working. I probably should check up on him later at the Inn... but while I was at it...

* * *

As I surveyed the beach, my eyes caught the poor excuse for a shack and noticed the hunky Kai sitting there, appearing to be bored. I guess it wasn't the time of day for people to hit the beach, since it was getting rather late--- about roughly 5 PM the last time I checked--- and assuming by the way he kept checking his watch he was going to close shop soon. Trying to fix my appearance to the best of my ability, that meant combing my blonde hair with my fingers, I then strove my way over to him with hopefully the prettiest smile he's ever seen. He gave me one of his drop-dead sexy smiles in response as he ushered me to hurry up.

"Claire!" He called out, "I haven't seen you in a while! Hows farm life for ya? Any troubles?"

Why, everything's just fine and dandy! Never mind the fact that I got robbed, forget that I'm in a wild goose chase for a thief that I don't even know really exists, everything is just fine and dandy silly!

"It's okay, Kai!" I had to try my best not to screech my voice since that'd be unattractive and he'd look away in pure disgust and I wouldn't want that since he seemed like such a good alternative love interest--- wait. ALTERNATIVE?! I had to organize my thoughts as I realized that yes, he's an alternative. A very hot, probably not single since Popuri is crazy over him, alternative. My main choice was Sky--- Gray. Yes, very cute and nice Sk--Gray.

God, what was wrong with me?

Nonetheless, the same sexy smile was on his lips as he gave me a nod, "That's great to hear! Want anything to eat? It's on the house! I just got some of the freshest tomatoes you've ever SEEN and I made this super good dish with them---" He was rambling on and on, but my mind went to an halt when I heard the word, 'tomatoes'.

"Hey, Kai." I interrupted him as my face grew rather serious. If this was one of those cheesy detective movies...

"_Hey, chef. I heard you stole my delicious tomatoes. But, that's okay dearie! All you need to give me in return is a hot make out session, and maybe a little more if you know what I mean." *winkwink*_

"_Why, I am at your mercy you dashing farm girl you! I do not mind making out with you in broad daylight, maybe we can have some fun at my bed in the hotel and keep Nami and Rock up with our natural noises~"_

Alas, I knew that I wasn't THAT attracted to him and Kai probably would only do that with Popuri anyway. My life sucks.

"Someone stole my tomatoes recently... have any idea who they could be?"

He frowned at this, eyes showing signs that he was giving it some thought. I knew that the chances of Kai actually caring where he got his stock was low, but it still didn't hurt to ask him when I thought he was behind all of this. He seemed to catch on that I thought he was a suspect as he widened his eyes and shook his hands in front of his face, as if begging that he was innocent.

"I didn't do it, Claire! Promise! I wouldn't like, be that low and steal my ingredients!" He paused, "Then again, maybe that science dude took them. Sometimes I see him go into your farm, Claire. He eyes the cows as if they were his lovers... ew."

"Ew." I said in agreement. It didn't hurt to check on him next then, but chances are I'd bump into him sooner or later anyway, "Are you sure you didn't take them though?" _I mean you're hot and all but I won't let you get away THAT easily unless you make out with me. Come on, what are you waiting for?! Make out with me!_

He shook his head, "I got my tomatoes from Marlin. He was being rather nice to me, and I thought that dude hated my guts! He was like, 'Hey. Kai. Dude. Want some tomatoes? Dude. It's like. On the house dude.' It was so weird!" I was sure that Marlin didn't actually say that knowing his personality, but I didn't comment on his terrible impression on him. But... two people saying they got free tomatoes... maybe Marlin really WAS giving them away MY tomatoes?

"That's weird. Anyway, I'll see you later! BYE KAIIIII!" Then I did a girlish wave and giggle and girlishly walked away. I didn't mean to be girly, but I was too deep in thought to speak normally, and judging by the happy smile and wave he sent back at me he didn't seem to notice or mind. Nonetheless, my next destination was Rock. Estimating the time with my super duper farming skills, it was probably five minutes until six. Just four more hours and I face them moment of truth... mainly kicking Skyes ass for being a total douche but ANYWAY.

It took me a while since I got sidetracked by picking up random herbs, but I arrived at the Inn, half-expecting Rock to be in the kitchen drowning down food. And as I opened the door and looked to the right, my estimation was correct.

For a ladies-man, Rock could seriously be unattractive if he wanted to be. I mean, ew. Look at the way he's chugging down that food. And he wonders why he hasn't been married yet, seriously! Ignoring his disgusting way to eat his food, I walked into the kitchen while silently greeting Ruby who gave me a smile in return. Then, I whacked Rocks head. Hard.

He choked on his food and turned to glare at the person who did that to him, only to find out it was me and I could of sworn he froze in place. Almost as if he was AFRAID to see me. Interesting..

"C-Claire... how funny to see you here..." I raised an eyebrow at him, silently urging him to explain himself, "I uhh... er..."

"Stole all my tomatoes from my tomato field you jerk?!" I screeched back at him. I knew that I probably annoyed his mother, Ruby, with how loud I spoke but she wisely didn't comment, knowing Rock was better off on his own.

"E-Er..." He responded as if he was nervous, which also seemed to be the case. Something was fishy...

"Why'd you steal them?! Do you know how badly I was looking forward to making some salsa?! BUT NOOOO! You TOOK my tomatoes and SOLD them off to lord knows how! Maybe MARLIN?!"

"E-Er..." Was his intelligent response. I huffed, "I should kill you from where you stand. But being the nice, sweet little Angel that my mom told me I was I'll spare your life while you EXPLAIN yourself."

"It wasn't me! I swear! All I did was put rotten milk in your fridge!"

"Rotten... milk...?" Then it hit me. No wonder why my cereal was so chunky and tasted terrible this morning. The milk was rotten. And... I ate it...

I didn't respond to him as I turned and picked up a wooden spoon that his mother finished using, turned to look back at him and hit him with the spoon on his head SO hard he passed out. His mother sent me a worried glance, but I reassured her he was just fine and placed the spoon back to where I originally got it, walking out while writing at my clipboard.

**5. Kai **- _**RESULTS**_: Claims he's innocent, which I believe, but a little kiss would of been nice, and said that Marlin gave him tomatoes just like Gustafa. That man was SO worth looking out for.

**1. Rock**- _**RESULTS**_: Did do something, but didn't steal my tomatoes. Instead, I ate rotten cereal this morning thanks to him. Out cold in response with my revenge redeemed.

Looking back at my list, the remaining suspects were the scientist, the hobo, the thief, and the sick dude. Just great. Checking the time at the hotel clock, it was roughly about 7 PM. I just had three more hours to catch up with Skye, so I should find the scientist before he heads back to his house... lab... thing.

Practically skimming outside, I spotted 'Creepy Scientist Guy' -- that's my official name for him -- escaping from my farm and my eyes narrowed in response. Kai was right. Creepy Scientist Guy loved visiting my farm apparently.

"YOU!" I screamed loud enough to attract his attention, and he jumped in response, blood-shot eyes glaring at me as I let out a wince.

"What?! Don't you see I'm busy with my research?!"

Oh, yeah, you're busy alright. You're busy with your research enough to stalk my poor innocent cows and then walk home afterwards trying to ward off the owner of said farm you invaded. Yes, I can see how busy you really are.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT MY FARM?!" I yelled back in response, knowing that he probably could hear me fine from our distance, but I was determined to try to frighten him with my supreme yelling voice.

He seemed to be nervous after I asked that, as I noticed he was hesitating.

"...Studying your cows and plants for my research."

"Does that include tomatoes?"

"Pardon?"

"DOES. THAT. INCLUDE. TOMATOES." Okay, so he probably _couldn't_ hear her from way over here.

He shook his head in response, "I hate tomatoes." Does he? I never really bothered to figure it out, but I decided to give his word to it since I was honestly getting tired.

"OKAY, BYE. STOP STALKING MY COWS. I'M SERIOUSLY STARTING TO THINK YOU HAVE A COW FETISH."

He seemed shocked at what I said, so I figured that I was probably right since he practically zoomed his way out of sight.

**Creepy Scientist Guy **-** _RESULTS_**: Said he was allergic to tomatoes. And was stalking my cows. Probably explains why said cows are so anxious to get inside the barn house when I rally them in.

So, all that remained was the hobo, Marlin, and Skye...

I didn't know where to find the hobo at this time of day, so I'll just meet up with him tomorrow or something. And bring a brick with me to whack him at the head with for daring to steal and eat my tomatoes. Ah, that sounds pleasant...

I walked towards the east of town to Vestas farm, determined to yell at Marlin for being so suspicious with tomatoes. MY tomatoes. APFFFT.

It took another while, since I got side-tracked since I saw such pretty flowers were booming at a hill close to the bridge, they were SO PRETTY! Very cute! I'm going to have to show them to Muffy later!, I went to the farm and saw Marlin outside, looking at the sky as he seriously looked more like Elvis per second.

I refrained myself as best as I could for calling out Elvis instead of, "MARLIN!" I screeched, waving my hands around while walking up to him to hope I got his attention. Due to the way he growled at me, he noticed me alright. Then I remembered he didn't like me since I pulled a stunt on him while I slept over in Celia's room. Whoopsie...

"What." It wasn't a question, I noticed, but rather a statement.

"Why are you giving out free tomatoes?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me such a stupid question?" He answered.. asked... yeahhh.

"Why are you NOT answering me?!"

"Why are you butting in MY business?!"

"BECAUSE," I huffed out, puffy cheeks forming, "**BE-CAUSE** someone stole my tomatoes!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I could seriously read his expression so easily, 'You think /I/ did that? Are you THAT stupid?!' But, instead of saying that, he said something much nicer.

"Your tomatoes aren't good enough to be worth stealing, stupid."

Isn't that MUCH nicer?! I had to hold my temper and the sudden urge to hit him with a brick instead of Mr. Hobo.

"So, why are you giving out free tomatoes?"

He sighed, "If you'll leave me the hell alone, I'll tell you."

I grumbled, "Fine..." He nodded as if he was content with my reply, looking back at the sky, "Vesta was really happy with our tomato harvest, and she insisted sharing them with the whole town. I was telling her don't be stupid we can make money with them, but she felt friendly and well. There ya go. I was stuck being the messenger."

It made sense, I noted. But, there was something about his explanation that seemed off to me, "Why didn't you give me one?!" I was whining, but that was SO unfair!

He smirked as he turned his attention to look at my fuming face, "Because. You. Annoy. Me. Now get lost, it was our deal."

I screamed sailor talk at him as I walked away, practically pounding the earth with my feet just to show how pissed off I was. NO FREE TOMATOES FOR ME?! WHHHYYY!? THAT MEANIE HEAD! JUST WATCH! I'LL GROW SOOO MUCH TOMATOES AND GIVE THEM AWAY TO EVERYONE BUT THAT MEANIE!

Nonetheless, I remembered that I was holding onto a clipboard and wrote my progress on it.

**7. Marlin** - _**RESULTS**_: Was actually being nice to the townsfolk and gave free tomatoes from a successful harvest. Gave them away to everyone but ME. HOW COULD HE?! JUST HE WAIT I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON HIM I SWEAR!

I cleared my throat, then tried to judge the time by looking at the moon. It was easier to tell what time it was when it was day-time rather than night time, so that made me rather anxious to just go home.

But, no! There was still two culprits!

Mister pretty boy and Mister hobo coming up, apparently. I knew where the best place to meet Skye was at, and figured that I could use a break from detective work and resting near the pond was the perfect place to simply relax while waiting for one of my last suspects.

It took me a while to get there, since I got distracted by both herbs AND flowers this time, but when I finally got there I realized how tired I was. My legs hurt from all of this moving around, and my brain was fried probably because it was cold. Sighing, I went to sit down in front of the pond while pushing up the legs to my overalls and taking off my shoes and socks, placing them in the cold water as I let out a breath of relief. Sure, the pond was cold as well but, my feet were all smelly and ewwy and it did them some good to have a break in a comfortable pond.

The Harvest Goddess, to say the least, wouldn't be pleased to find out that her pond smells like stinky feet the next time she gets summoned, but I allowed to take that risk. I then lent forward as I placed my arms against my lap, and my head against my arms as I think I dozed off, since when I woke up I heard laughing coming up above me, with a weight put on my body.

Blinking the sleep away from my eyes, I took a look around at my surroundings to know that I was at the Harvest Goddess pond, and apparently I had company. Moving my eyes to my body, I caught a pattern of Leopard on the jacket and knew only one person who was weird enough to wear this.

Sitting up in alarm, I looked up to see Skye reading my clipboard's contents, and I let out a frustrated cry. He didn't seem alarmed as he looked down at me with a grin, "Good evening, beautiful." I stood up while ignoring how my feet was attracting dirt as I placed my hands upon my hips, "Skye. Clipboard. Now."

As you can tell, I was using an incredible amount of self control to negotiate with him. And he wasn't using any amount of self control at all to even listen to me, that bastard.

"The 'Creepy Scientist Guy' has a name, Clairie-dear. It's Daryl."

I huffed, "I don't care."

"Tsk tsk tsk. What good would a 'good looking thief pretty boy' be when his lovey-dovey doesn't memorize names of the simple townsfolk?"

"There's NOTHING simple about that guy though!" I was whining, and once again I knew it. I swear, this guy just LOVED pushing my nerves! And what was with this lovey-dovey nonsense! ...Wait... if he read that then that meant...

"...You READ my clipboard?!" I could feel my cheeks burning, mainly because I wasn't counting on having anyone else except for me to lay eyes on it. Plus, there was some embarrassing thoughts on there..! Mainly on two attractive men, but if word got around about how I thought of Gustafa sometimes, he wouldn't speak to me ever again. And that is not good.

But, judging from his face, he didn't seem like he really cared about what I listed about my 'suspects' except for himself. But with that grin on his face fading into a straight line, something told me that he was paying more attention to it then I thought.

He murmured something under his breath as the line enveloped into an frown, and I was honestly surprised to see his face with such an expression. Skye NEVER frowns. Like, if he does, it's the end of the world or something among those lines. I was getting curious about what he was upset about too...

"Claire." He paused as he looked at me, that same frown on his face. I could tell that he seemed serious for once in his life, and that frightened me. Skye was normally never serious, and never upset. Plus, he never called me by my actual name. Never. I chewed inside of my lip as I began worrying about this dilemma, "You clearly need to sort out your 'sex gods'." I blinked in response with confusion reflecting my face as he continued, "Kai is not as sexy as me. I am "THE" sex." I stood there in disbelief as his words echoed within my mind, then with his facial expression in the mix. Then I laughed. Badly.

I find it funny how all he was worried about is who is the most good-looking male in the village. Count on Skye to worry about his looks since he IS a pretty-boy and all. But, as I calmed down and wiped the tears away from my eyes, his facial expression didn't change one bit. If I was reading his eyes correctly, there was a tint of hurt in them, which was to say the least very unexpected.

He took a few steps towards me while coming to a halt once our bodies were practically touching, he was so warm compared to me! Mmmm.. manly sce--- don't let him get to you Claire, you'd just fall into his carefully-laid trap. So in response I confidently did not try to smell him or lean into him or randomly hug him but I met his blank stare with my own, trying my best to show that I wasn't concerned of his actions.

Then he pulled me into a hug. With arms wrapped around my body he crushed me against him and rested his cheek on top of my head. He normally would never do this without teasing me, but what surprised me the most was how... calm he was. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest, containing very smooth beats. It was comforting. He was relaxing. It took all of my willpower to not crave in there.

"Claire. I don't want you to scrutinize anyone else. They're not stunning enough." Then he slowly released me as he took a step away, his grin stepping back on his face as he winked, "Then again I'm drop-dead gorgeous. You can't resist me, Clairie-dear." I wanted to kick his face for that comment, but what just happened replayed in my events. Skye was serious. Skye mentioned a sex-god. Skye hinted he didn't want me to have solicitousness with other men. He was... jealous about what I wrote down about Kai, wasn't he? I looked up to him as I grasped his jacket tightly around me. If he was green with envy about those simple words, then that meant that he solicitudes about me.

He cared about me more then I thought. I was more then his simple tease-toy. That made a small smile appear on my lips as I was half-tempted to kiss the daylights out of him. And I almost did if a certain thought didn't cross in my mind as I noticed he still had the clipboard.

I pointed a finger accusingly at him as I took a step back, "YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT MY MISSION!"

He blinked at me as he was probably wondering what the hell I was talking about. But noo, that wasn't going to work against me! I was WAY smarter than him! "You're trying to woo my heart to make me forget that YOU stole my tomatoes, that YOU found some use to them like probably using them in your salsa that I wanted to make for ME! Y-You TOMATO STEALER YOU!"

He blinked again. And again. And chuckled with amusement as I felt my face steam with anger. How dare he laugh at me..! He shook his head at me as his eyes were filled with sniggering. "Clairie-dear, I'm afraid you caught me red-handed. I'm your culprit, hehe."

I was shocked to say the least. He was actually admitting that he committed the deed? He was actually admitting that he stole MY tomatoes? Was he asking for a death sentence on purpose?! Something was up...

"I'm afraid you found out too late, though. They were just so delicious and tender that I couldn't help myself; I ate almost all of them. All except..." There he paused as he moved one of his hands behind his back, only to make it come back in front of him with a single tomato as company. "This one. I wanted to to share this mouthwatering fruit with someone else, but to my dismay whenever I get near anyone they screech 'thief' to the top of their lungs and come back with pitchforks. So, I guess I have to eat this treat by myself."

Then he took a bite of MY tomato as he eyed me, but the emotion in those eyes were too difficult for me to comprehend. It was as if he was daring me to do something... then again, he WAS eating my tomato.

"D-don't you EAT it! You DON'T eat others property you good-for-nothing!"

He ignored me as he took another bite of the fruit, slowly but surely making my poor poor tomato suffer for just being a tomato, the poor thing. I knew I had to do something, and fast, before this ended up just like my apple being stolen for good. So, I did the most humanely thing.

I kissed him.

He seemed to be astonished at my action as I noticed he froze with his chewing and his body grew stiff. I wasn't nervous about kissing him since lord knows this isn't my first kiss with the guy, but kissing him was so rare and unexpected that no one would of guessed that would even be in my mindset. I honestly didn't know what made me kiss him, but with the thoughts of him actually caring about how I viewed other guys sent butterflies down my stomach. It may just be because he didn't want his reputation ruined, but I had a feeling there was more then just that. Unless that was really a trap, then I fell for it completely and strangely I didn't regret it.

It took half a minute or so for him to finally realize what was happening as he tilted his head to the side a bit and kissed me back, our lips glazing each other as I licked his bottom lip with my tongue, nipping at it with my teeth as well to convince him to open up. He fell for the command almost instantly as his mouth opened, allowing my tongue to sweep inside his mouth and study it.

Oh gods, he tasted like tomatoes. I let out a groan as I pulled him closer to me and, replicating my thoughts, he grabbed my head and pulled it against his as close as he possibly can. He was enjoying this just as I was apparently. However, this kiss was just a tactic...

While licking around his teeth, I found the remains of the bitten piece of fruit as I slowly but surely wrapped around it with my tongue, pulling said tongue back into my own mouth as I gave his lips a single lick before retreating. Both of us were breathing rather hardly as I swallowed the offending fruit, watching his facial expression change to one of desire into one of confusion, then into one of shock. He gaped at me as he honestly has been caught off guard. I took this as the time to yank the half-eaten tomato away from his evil fingers as I smiled cheekily at him.

"Even if almost all of my tomatoes got eaten, at least I still have this." He didn't reply to my words at all, he was still staring at me with pure shock. He then shook his head as a smirk was sketched on his face. Uh-oh...

"Clairie-dear, you're a GREAT kisser. But, I'm afraid you missed one part of that tomato.. it's still in my mouth." I knew that was a invitation, one that I could of either accepted or denied, but I simply grinned up at him as I was pulled in for the kill.

"I can't let that get around, can I?"

This was SO worth losing all of my tomatoes.

* * *

"YESSS! YESSS!" He was jumping around in circles as his eyes were crying with joy. He could of sworn that Claire would find out that these tomatoes were hers, but he got so lucky! All of her delicious tomatoes were HIS! He was going to eat half of them and then sell half of them, which was a combo that he loved dearly.

"Tonight, we dine like men flies!"

All that was heard in response was 'Bzzzzzt Bzzzzzzt'.

_**6. Skye -** **RESULT**: Unclear if he really did steal them or if he got one free from Marlin, but by gods he's an AMAZING. KISSER. And he tastes like tomatoes. Yuuummm._

* * *

Anddd that's a wrap. Wrote this to simply pass time. XD


End file.
